Crimson Butterflies
by Storymind
Summary: Alternate Universe. Bejinder is pregnant with a married man's child. He forces her to undergo pain without even meaning to. BejinderJiro
1. Lies, Lies, and Lies

Butterflies  
  
AN: This is an implied fic. Jiro answers a question of Bejinder's, and a lot changes in the process as he's forced to analyze what really happened with everyone involved with Akida, and Professor Gill. This is the first part of it. It's probably going to end up a tragedy romance.  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
They exist so beautifully I can hardly believe my eyes. Sometimes I think about whom they symbolize, and it makes me really wonder about you. You came with little purpose by to destroy me, my brothers, and capture Akira. But your sister stopped you. and I know you realized who she really was-what she was. Dear Butterfly, you helped me, helped me to see that there was a way. I believed you, you see. The lies that slowly became truth, the secret passion you withheld. You were never at fault for helping me. Never at fault for your betrayal.  
My Butterfly, you killed my family, and I let you escape. Mitsuko-- the first woman in my life. She taught me how to be human. and how to love one. Masaru, the cunning, smart boy who gave me trust. The same kindness that made me trust you. Yet through their death I've come to see you, truly. My dear Butterfly, you are the beholder of my heart, the hand holding my mind, and the Reaper of my soul. You've taught me every emotion I was missing, including the awful betrayal. Lies, that's what you are. Yet you're the only woman left in my life, how could I do this?  
The day I met you, and that first night you asked a specific question of me. "How can you, a robot with nothing but a defective Gemini, see people so clearly-see me so clearly?" I haven't come to an answer for you, my Betraying Butterfly. You see, I've seen your true beauty. Actually had that beauty. Luscious, feminine, lithe, squirming delicately beneath me. I've felt you love me, felt you touch privet territories. and I let you. My sadistic pleasure, how rough you became-all satisfying to me. You are amazing, deceitful, shamed, beautiful, ugly, truthful, and crude; everything I could think of describes you.  
You asked me if I was ready for this. We were never married, hardly in love, and you asked me this. What is my answer? I don't know. A child of my own isn't a thing any man is ready for. So you ask me if I'm ready to be a father to a half human, half robot being? My answer. No.  
  
--Jiro  
  
Chapter One: Lies, Lies, And Lies  
  
Jiro clicked the send button; did he really mean all that? What happened to that trustful man that he used to be? With Mitsuko gone, even though she was rarely apart of his life after the defeat of Gill, had touched him down inside, ignited a spark of emotion he'd never felt before.  
  
"Jiro? Are you ok?" It was Reiko. "Sure, sure. Just give me a minute." Jiro said quickly.  
  
Reiko nodded at the door before turning out.  
  
"I hope you don't really care, Bejinder." Jiro muttered.  
  
Nearly three miles away, the robot got onto her computer. Anxiously, she checked her mail. Her eyes, the deadly venomous honey yellow slowly flung wide as she read through her lover's email.  
  
'He-he really doesn't care.' She said slowly.  
  
Gently, almost like a human would, she placed her hands on her flat stomach. She couldn't believe his words. Did he really think all that about her? Bejinder wasn't the one who ran to him in comfort when he learned of the Komyoji's death. It was Jiro who came to her. He never had to love her the way he had, and she had never had to let him in that first night.  
Bejinder got up, almost as if in a dream, and went into the kitchen. There waiting, on the counter by some pieces of meat, was a knife. It was just the size for cutting flesh. She picked up the shiny object, hoping to whatever gods were listening that he really didn't care like the letter showed.  
Roughly she dragged the blade across the top of her wrist. When the blood came, she couldn't believe it was actually there. The red, warm liquid that gushed forth when the sharp jagged piece was slashed against her creamy peach skin was undeniable. But Bejinder couldn't believe it. Quickly, as if afraid it would disappear, she put the blood to her lips. Tasting its raw red sweetness, she was satisfied.  
  
The graves were silent. The yard was empty. Trees like broken bones let the wind through like the whisperings of lost souls. The barren earth, ripped open to the surface of Hell, was a gaping hole. Horrific in its own right were the caskets full beside them. Tombstones were up, with two names, both of the Komyoji's. The two were truly inseparable, even in death.  
Mitsuko's coffin was elegant, her name in beautiful calligraphy atop the lid. Masaru's was a little less dignified, being oak, and more childish. On the top were his name, and a picture of a guitar. Inside, if anyone had looked, was Jiro's guitar. The boy really had worshipped Jiro.  
The chairs were empty now, but an hour before sat a few guests in private ceremony to the death of the Komyoji siblings. Very closed, very secret, and almost no family. Jiro had been there, and his wife, Reiko. Akira, though he didn't know the Komyoji's, or their tribute to the defeat of Gill. The other Kikaiders, Ichiro, and Rei. Hanpel Hadori, and his wife, Etsuko. Mitsuko and Masaru's father, Dr. Komyoji.  
Bejinder hadn't showed. This hadn't worried the father to be at all. Instead he expected it. Their murderer, the beautiful, deceitful butterfly with all her dignity had been bleeding on the ground in her room, completely absorbed within the red wine that flowed from her cut veins.  
  
But her not showing up to dinner at Jiro's house worried him; it worried him a lot.  
  
"Bejinder?" Jiro yelled impatiently.  
  
The rain outside the porch was flowing undisturbed, the pattering on the street the only noise in the dark winter night. It had been like this when he first met Mitsuko. Shuddering, he knocked again. Then, without getting a response lifted his hand to the ledge above the door. His fingers grasped the bronze key and he slipped it into the lock, going quietly inside.  
Her house was deathly quiet, with all the noise of a pin drop on deaf ears. There wasn't a knife on the white clean counter now. The kitchen was dark, as was the living room, and he searched. Jiro found her lying on the carpet of her bedroom, swathed in dark crimson stains that showed over her chest, her arms, legs, and even her shoulders. Bejinder's first introduction to self-inflicted pain hadn't been restrained, and the robot had gone wild.  
  
"Oh gods." Jiro said into the still air of the cold room. 


	2. Gushing Forth

AN: I realize how bloody this is going to turn out. By the way, you'll find out why Bejinder really cut herself, cause it isn't a reason someone would normally use for that sort of thing. If you're not into the whole gory horror trauma crap, then you can skip over it, or not read it at all. I do plan to summarize some of it because Reiko has to know what her sister did to herself. Oh, and in this fic, Reiko never learned that she wasn't human. Enjoy! ^n.n^  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Bejinder: We love the same man. Come to be with him at one point. Yet I'm the one with his child. This rough android carries a soft half human. How could this happen?  
  
Reiko: You spilled lies to his heart. I truly cared for him. You, my betraying sister, killed his family. I cared, loved, did everything for him! How is my deed repaid? Lust, blood, the silver moon.. My cries were drowned by your moans! How did this happen?  
  
Bejinder: You were soft, I was rough. This child. I fight to feel alive, but I can't! I can't feel anything but the hurt you inflict and the chasm of love I have. It's your fault that I'm this way!  
  
Reiko: My. fault? You're my sister. How is it my fault? You're a machine! You're nothing but a mad machine!  
  
Bejinder: I laugh. I laugh at you, pathetic sister! His first love said that very same thing! Hurt him so deep hi barely cared. But I'm different. I don't care!  
  
Reiko: You're sick. Twisted. Deceitful, sick machine!  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"We're not sure yet. These cuts vary significantly all over her. Did she take any sort of sedative? Sleeping medication, drugs, even over the counter stuff?"  
  
"No. She-didn't need them."  
  
"If you'll just sit right there, Mr.--?"  
  
"Komyoji."  
  
"Right. I'll be with you in one minute to tell about her condition. If there's anyone you need to call, you can use the phone at the desk."  
  
Jiro nodded, but only just. Taking a tentative glance at the waiting area, where a few men were sitting and a mother and child, he went to the desk. It was, after all, Reiko's sister, even if she didn't know the truth. Dialing his phone number for home, he took a deep breath.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Reiko, it's me." Jiro said.  
  
He heard her sigh audibly in relief. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the hospital," Jiro said, and hearing her already freeze, he continued. "It's Bejinder. She's been in an accident. You should come down here, she might need you."  
  
On the other end, Reiko closed her eyes in partial relief and partial horror. She was happy that her husband was all right, but petrified that her sister had been hurt in some way. "I'll be down there in a few minutes."  
  
"Bye." Jiro said, and without an 'I love you,' he hung up the phone.  
  
Sitting down, and looking for the entire world like he too was expecting a wife to come from the maternity ward, he waited for the nurse or doctor.  
  
Reiko hurried up the stone steps of the local hospital. It had taken her not long to drive to the looming building. She was stunned by Jiro's words. 'You should come down here, she might need you.' Bejinder had not once needed her since they met. Neither had really acknowledged their past, or even how they were sisters, but Reiko was happy to find out that Bejinder might for once need her younger sister.  
She found her husband staring into space in the waiting area, alongside the other men waiting for wives in the maternity ward, but otherwise empty. Jiro jumped when she shook him to make him take notice.  
  
"Hey, you." Reiko said gently. "What happened?"  
  
Jiro thought she'd ask the obvious. "I. I don't know."  
  
She frowned. Hadn't he said she was in an accident? "What? You told me she was in an accident."  
  
He nodded. "I did, but it wasn't that kind of accident. I found her at home. She-Reiko, she cut herself."  
  
Slowly, realization hit his wife's face. "Bejinder-what? Why. how? She's a machine!"  
  
Jiro put a hand over her mouth. "Shh! I know that." Taking the hand away he continued. "Apparently, the more emotions she experiences, the more human she becomes. She discovered what it felt like to taste her own blood, and I guess she liked it."  
Reiko sank into the chair next to him, eyes wide in fright. How could her sister like the taste of blood? Like. a vampire. But that's damn near what Gill had been. Nothing but a soulless evil that loved dabbling in human disaster. But Bejinder had a whole different viewpoint. Her body had almost no limits; her mind could never be controlled. At least not without Gill. To believe that her sister, her very own sister, would be such a sadist.  
  
"How bad?"  
  
Jiro looked at her, as if he didn't hear her. "What?"  
  
"How badly done were those cuts?" Reiko restated.  
  
Jiro shook his head, hand gestures losing themselves. "She. there wasn't anyone there to stop her. She went wild. Deep cuts, shallow cuts-to her, it just mattered that blood showed."  
  
Reiko put her face in her hands. She barely got her sister before something like this-something like Gill struck again! Tears stained her imperfect hands.  
  
The day continued, completely undisturbed and uncaring to the family that lay shattered in the hospital. Jiro was once again at the phones, but for a different reason. Two of them were missing. His brothers.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to Ichiro Komyoji, please?"  
  
"Just a minute, sir." The calm voice said.  
  
There was a beep, and then his brother came on. "Yo, it's Ichiro."  
  
"Hi, brother, it's Jiro."  
  
Something on the other end dropped. "Jiro? Where have you been?"  
  
"Haven't gone anywhere. Listen, though. Bejinder's been in an accident. I need you to come down here as soon as you can." Jiro explained.  
  
A pause. "Why?"  
  
Jiro couldn't believe it. "I just told you! Bejinder's family, too, you know."  
  
"Have you told Rei?"  
  
"Not yet, he wasn't at home or work." Jiro admitted.  
  
"If he's going, I'm going. But I won't go if I'm going alone." Ichiro muttered.  
  
Jiro sighed; he had known that Ichiro would be defiant. He hadn't liked Bejinder when they'd first met, and he still didn't like her. but his brother just didn't understand! If anyone needed him here, it was Jiro. Jiro always needed his brothers in emotional times. Just because Gill was gone was no reason to change it now.  
  
Knowing he couldn't do anything but persuade Rei to persuade Ichiro, he said his goodbyes and hung up.  
  
Reiko put her head on his shoulder. "Any response?"  
  
"Hardly. Ichiro won't come if Rei doesn't."  
  
"Give him time. He'll come around, even if it's not for Bejinder." Reiko reassured him. 


End file.
